Drama CD
by Tsuki-onna
Summary: For FID #4./ Sekuel fic DOUJINSHI./ Misa & Sayu masih memperdebatkan siapa seme dan uke di antara Kira & L. Tapi kali ini, Matsuda punya cara jitu untuk membuktikan siapa yg seme di antara dua jenius itu. Light yg sudah ingat dirinya Kira, bertekad untuk membuat L menjadi uke. Namun L tidak akan kalah semudah itu. Siapakah yg akan memenangkan pertarungan kali ini?/ Review please?


**Untuk menyambut FID #4, maka saya persembahkan fanfic terbaru saya, sekuel fic DOUJINSHI. Kali ini tentang Drama CD. Masih tentang Misa dan Sayu yang memperdebatkan siapa yang seme di antara Light dan L. Dan Matsuda akan sangat banyak muncul kali ini. Heee... Meski telat, yang penting tetap ikut FID #4. Yay~! \^-^/**

**Death Note (c) Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba  
**

**Warning(s): OOC, typo, a bit yaoi fantasy.  
**

**(edited).  
**

* * *

**oOOo**

**Drama CD**

**By: Tsuki-onna**

**oOOo**

* * *

Musim panas. Matahari yang terik... angin sepoy yang terasa lamban... dan tentu saja... panas; adalah cuaca yang dianggap beberapa orang menyebalkan. Tetapi cuaca seperti ini tepat untuk _event Comic Market_ musim panas bulan ini.

_Yup_... _yup_... _Comic Market_ atau _Comiket_; _event_ dwi-tahunan yang ditunggu-tunggu para _fujoshi_ & _fudanshi_ se-Jepang. Karena _Comiket_ hanya diadakan dua kali setahun, yaitu setiap musim panas dan musim dingin. Sudah tentu _event_ ini selalu ramai oleh _BL lovers_. Apalagi jumlah _fans BL_ makin meningkat akhir-akhir ini.

"Haaaaahhhh... panasssss! Sayu-chaaan... sampai kapan kita harus mengantri?!" keluh Misa sambil mengipas kepanasan.

Misa Amane; seorang _fujoshi_ yang masih bisa dibilang _newbie_. Ia tertarik dengan _BL_ karena beberapa bulan lalu, adik pacarnya—yang ternyata _fujoshi—_mencekokinya dengan setumpuk _doujinshi yaoi_. Meski awalnya cuma penasaran, akhirnya Misa malah jadi kecanduan. Ckckck...

"Benar! Panas sekali... Misa-Misa! Tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah—!" ujar Sayu menggebu-gebu. Ia telah bertekad untuk mendapatkan semua _BL_ buruannya.

Sayu Yagami; _hard fujoshi_ yang telah berhasil menularkan virus ke-_fujo_-annya pada Misa, kekasih kakaknya, Light Yagami. Sebagai _hard fujo_, meski sang Ibu akhirnya mengetahui ia _fujoshi_, dan telah menyita seluruh _doujinshi yaoi_-nya; Sayu tidak kehilangan akal. Kini tempat persembunyian _BL_-nya disimpan di apartemen Misa, agar Ibunya tidak bisa lagi menyita _doujin-doujin_nya. Parahhhh...

"Benar! Meski kita harus mengantri sampai mati... Kita tidak boleh menyerah!" teriakan mereka di tengah kerumunan antrian membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian seketika.

Dan keduanya mulai bersahut-sahutan tidak jelas.

"Demi _doujinshi_!"

"Demi _doujinshi_~"

"Demi _BL_!"

"Demi _Bi-Eru_~"

"Demi _drama CD_!"

"Demi _dorama_—eh—?"

.

Sementara itu, Matsuda seperti biasa dengan bosannya menunggu di mobil. Ia sebenarnya ingin ikut ke dalam _Comiket_ bersama Misa dan Sayu. Namun Sayu melarang, katanya membawa laki-laki masuk ke dalam _Comiket_ akan memancing perhatian(?)—padahal Sayu dan Misa saat ini sudah memancing perhatian—

_Tapi mungkin Sayu ada benarnya juga, sih? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku dipandang sebagai 'virgin uke' oleh para fujoshi mesum di sana? _Pikir Matsuda tidak logis.

Sebenarnya juga ada beberapa laki-laki—_fudanshi_—yang masuk ke sana, berbaur dengan para _fujoshi_. Yah, tentu saja para _fudan_ itu sudah kebal mungkin, dipandangi oleh para _fujo_? Atau para _fujo_ di sana yang sudah tidak asing dengan wajah-wajah mereka? Yang jelas Matsuda masih belum ingin jati dirinya sebagai seorang _fudanshi_ diketahui banyak orang saat ini.

_Biarlah hanya aku, Misa-Misa, Sayu-chan, dan Tuhan yang tau... kalau aku fudan_. Pikirnya galau.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sayu dan Misa pun muncul. Mereka terlihat memborong banyak sekali—sangat-sangat banyak—_manga, doujinshi_, poster, CD, dan benda-benda yang 'aneh'.

"WHOOOA! Kalian belanja banyak sekali! Ini—_BL_ semua?" tanya Matsuda takjub.

"TENTU SAJA!" jawab keduanya berbarengan.

Setelah semua barang-barang BL belanjaan Misa dan Sayu dimuat ke mobil, mereka bertiga pun mulai perjalanan menuju apartemen Misa.

"Sayu-chaaan~ ayo setel _dorama CD BL_ yang katamu tadi itu! Misa penasaran~!" rengeknya pada Sayu.

"Hah? _Dorama BL_? Kan itu sudah sering kau tonton, Misa-Misa? Bukannya kau meng-klaim sudah memiliki semua _dorama BL series_?" tanya Matsuda.

"Bukan _dorama_ yang itu~ Matsu-chan! Ini beda! Kata Sayu... _dorama CD BL_ itu isinya desahan _uke_! Misa mau dengar!"

"Ahhhhh..." Matsuda langsung _blushing_ membayangkan suara-suara desahan _uke_. Ia belum pernah mendengar 'hal itu' sebelumnya, sama seperti Misa.

"Ayolah... Sayu-chan~! Setel di mobil saja! Misa ingin dengar sekarang~" kali ini rengekan Misa ditambah dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar memohon—seperti anak kucing minta ikan—

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah kalau Misa-Misa ingin dengar..." Sayu mendesah panjang, "...tapi kan di sini ada Matsuda-san. Huft..."

"Huh? Sayu-chan... kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut mendengarnya? Kan aku juga _fudan_!" protes Matsuda.

"Matsuda-san kan masih _newbie_... Aku rasa ini belum saatnya Matsuda-san mendengar yang 'seperti ini'. Huuufft..." ujar Sayu.

"Apa bedanya aku dengan Misa? Misa-Misa juga masih _newbie_, kami jadi suka _BL_ di saat yang sama, kan?"

"Masalahnya... saat ada temanku—dia laki-laki—yang iseng—tidak sengaja mendengar BLCD di _i-pod_-ku. Dan dia langsung pingsan dengan mimisan yang super banyak..." Sayu menundukkan kepalanya, menyesal mengingat kejadian _aneh_ itu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ketiganya langsung hening beberapa saat. Entah bingung harus bersikap apa, antara simpati atau malah _sweatdrop_?

"Dia bukan _fudan_, kan?" tanya Matsuda memecah keheningan.

Sayu mengangguk.

"Aku PASTI bisa, Sayu-chan! Aku kan _fudan_!" ujar Matsuda bangga.

"Tapi..."

"Sayu-chan... jangan biarkan pengorbananku karena kebosanan menunggu kalian selama berjam-jam belanja barang-barang _BL_ tadi menjadi sia-sia(?). Jadi tolong... biarkan aku juga ikut mendengar _drama CD BL_-mu..." ujar Matsuda dengan nada seperti karakter _manga shonen_ yang hendak pergi berjuang melawan penjahat kejam. Sangat dramatis... tapi tidak cocok.

"Huwaaa~! Misa terharu... tumben-tumbennya Matsuda bisa bersikap _gentle_—seperti seme(?)—. Sudahlah Sayu-chan, biarkan Matsu-chan ikut mendengar juga." Ujar Misa tidak sabar.

Sayu menghela napas panjang, "Hmmm... baiklah kalau kalian memaksa... Tapi aku sudah peringatkan resikonya loh! Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab!"

Sayu pun menyerahkan _drama CD_-nya pada Matsuda untuk disetel. Dan tentu saja... mobil yang tadinya cukup hening... mendadak dipenuhi teriakan-teriakan histeris ketiganya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Tepat setelah tertangkapnya Higuchi sebagai Kira, Light pun mendapatkan ingatannya kembali tentang Death Note. Segera setelah melenyapkan Higuchi, Death Note kembali ke genggamannya lagi. Ia juga sudah bisa melihat _shinigami_. Dan impiannya menjadi Dewa akan terwujud selangkah lagi. Ya, dengan membunuh L tentu saja. Tapi...

"Saya yakin Light juga menyadarinya kalau Kira yang dulu dengan yang sekarang itu sangat berbeda, kan?" seperti biasa dugaan L yang selalu tepat membuat Light kesal.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku sudah terbukti bukan Kira." Jawab Light santai. Yang lebih penting baginya sekarang adalah memikirkan cara untuk menghabisi nyawa Ryuzaki. Tapi ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sejak mereka bertengkar siapa yang _seme_ diantara Kira dan L, beberapa bulan lalu, dan berakhir dengan pembuktian di ranjang; jantung Light sering berdebar-debar kalau dekat dengan Ryuzaki. Apa mungkin dengan perasaan seperti itu ia masih sanggup untuk membunuh L?

"...Dan saya rasa sudah tidak ada alasan lagi, untuk Light-kun terus berada di markas. Rantainya sudah dilepas, kan? Sekarang kau bebas."

Light tahu kalau pernyataan Ryuzaki memang benar. Mungkin dulu, ia akan biasa saja menanggapi sikap dingin L. Tapi kini, pernyataan L itu seperti hendak mengusir dirinya. Dada Light terasa sakit sekali.

"Setidaknya... setidanya biarkan aku di sini sampai besok pagi. Aku belum mengemasi barang-barangku," ujar Light lesu.

"...Light-kun... apa kau ingin bilang ingin tidur dengan saya untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" L berjalan mendekati Light.

Wajah Light langsung memerah mendengar hal itu.

"Si-siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Kau tidak perlu _blushing_, Light-kun. Bukankah selama ini kita _memang_ tidur bersama? Atau ada 'hal-hal lain' yang membuatmu malu?" L makin mendekatkan dirinya pada Light.

"Siapa yang _blushing_? Aku juga TIDAK pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu! Dan aku tidak malu! Sudahlah aku pulang saja!" Light merasa kesal dipermainkan Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki menggigit ibu jarinya. _Ternyata meski ingatan Kira-nya kembali, dia masih tsundere seperti biasanya_. _Tapi tentu saja, ia masih ingin di markas karena memikirkan cara untuk membunuhku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Ah... maafkan saya, Light-kun. Tentu saja kau boleh tidur bersama saya malam ini," ujar L sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena telah menggoda Light hingga ia kesal.

"Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Memintamu untuk tidur bersamaku! Kenapa kau terus membuatku kesal, Ryuzaki?" Light melipat tangan di dadanya masih kesal dengan sikap L.

"Sejujurnya saya ingin 'tidur bersamamu', malam ini..." ujar L dengan ekspresi serius.

"..."

Selama beberapa saat Light terpaku, "HAH?" Wajah Light langsung memerah. _Ah... maksud Ryuzaki tentu saja tidur yang tidur, bukan tidur yang 'itu'_. Pikir Light menormalkan pikiran ero-nya.

"Ah, yah... Tentu saja. Tidur. Hahahahaha..." Light mulai tertawa tidak wajar.

L terdiam sejenak, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Light, "Kita tentukan... siapa seme di antara L dan Kira, untuk yang terakhir kalinya." L menyeringai.

Light tidak sanggup berkata apapun... Jantungnya bergetar keras seperti hendak meledak. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena bayangan-bayangan beberapa bulan lalu, saat 'pertempuran _seme-uke_' antara dirinya dan Ryuzaki.

Dulu Light memang kalah, dan Ryuzaki berhasil menjadi _seme_ waktu itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, Light berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengalahkan L.

_Dulu aku kalah karena masih innocent, akibat kehilangan ingatanku sebagi Kira. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda. Aku adalah Kira. Kira adalah Dewa di dunia baru. Tentu saja aku adalah SEME!_

"Aku terima 'tantanganmu', Ryuzaki!" Light menyeringai hendak mengintimidasi.

"Tentu saja kau harus menerima tantangan ini, Light-kun." L tersenyum membalas.

Rem yang sejak tadi berada di sisi mereka terus tersenyum mesum. Meski dia tidak suka menjadi _shinigami_ yang mengikuti Light, dan bukannya Misa; dia tetap senang karena akan melihat secara _LIVE scene boy x boy_. Bisa jadi Misa telah menularkan virus _yaoi_ pada Rem juga. Siapa yang tahu?

.

.

'**BRAAATTSS'**

"Tidak~! Ke-kenapa kau merobek bajuku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Tentu saja karena aku ingin mencumbumu."

"Ahnn... Ja-jangan... Aku... Tapi kau sudah punya pacar. Dia sangat cantik. Kenapa kau—ahhnn..."

"Dia tidak pernah kuanggap sebagai pacar. Tidak peduli semua orang bilang dia cantik, hanya kau yang terindah di mataku. Hanya kau yang kucintai dari dulu!"

'**SMOOCH!'**

"Fwaaaa~! Huwaaah!"

_Di-dia mencintaiku... sejak dulu. Aku tidak percaya... I-ini seperti mimpi!_

"A-Aku... Aku juga menyukaimu! Sejak dulu aku menyukaimu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

"Ahhhnnn..."

"Hmmm... kau nikmat sekali..."

"Haaaahhnnn..."

'**Rub...Rub...'**

"Ahhhnnnn... ja-jangan sentuh yang 'itu'."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau menyukainya?"

'**Krek Krek...' **

"Huaaahhnnnn! Ja-jangaaaaan... haahhhnnn!"

'**Squilsh...'**

"Ukh... kau meremas milikku dengan *piiip*mu terlalu kencang. Haahhh!"

'**Hosh...hosh...hosh...'**

"A-aku rasa aku mau keluar... hnnn..."

'**Splurt... splurt...**'

"Huaaaahhhnnn~!"

...

Dan drama (ero) _CD BL_ itu pun selesai. Misa, Sayu, dan Matsuda masih _speechless_. Sekotak tisu juga sudah mereka habiskan untuk mengelap _nosebleed _maupun _earbleed_(?).

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya kita mendengarnya. Tadi di mobil, sekarang di kamar Misa-Misa. Tapi... masih saja mimisan, ya?" Matsuda merasa takjub dengan pengalaman pertamanya mendengar _drama CD BL_.

"Misa juga masih _shock_. _Drama CD _itu seperti kita menguping adegan _boy x boy _yang berada tepat di hadapan kita." Wajah Misa masih kemerahan, akibat malu mendengar _drama CD BL _itu.

"Aku pun sama. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku mendengarkan _BLCD_; tapi setiap mendengarkan ulang, adrenalinku terus terpompa kuat. Benar-benar menakjubkan," sambung Sayu berbagi pengalaman _fujo_-nya.

"Aku juga sama loh. Ini pertama kalinya ada sesuatu dari bumi yang sama adiktifnya dengan apel. _Drama CD _kalian benar-benar terasa _REAL_! Manusia memang menarik. Khu khu khu..." ujar Ryuk yang ternyata ikut mendengarkan juga. Yah, sejak Misa dan Light bertukar Death Note, otomatis _shinigami_ yang mengikuti mereka juga bertukar tempat. Rem mengawasi Light, dan Ryuk mengawasi Misa.

"Baiklah... Misa akan siapkan cemilan dan minum dulu, OK? Baru nanti kita nonton _movie BL_ terbaru. Yay!" Dengan semangat Misa menuju dapur dengan senang.

Ryuk pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tuh kan, Ryuk. Misa benar kan, ada hal yang lebih adiktif daripada apel?"

"Ya... ya, kau benar. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal Kira dan L... menurutmu siapa yang _seme-uke_?" tanya Ryuk _to the point_.

"Kira itu _seme_. L itu uke. Pria se-_cool_ Light tentu saja seme. Dan maniak gula itu sudah pasti _uke_!" ujar Misa yakin.

"Begitukah? Tapi... kau tidak tahu satu hal Misa. Ryuzaki itu suka mem-_bondage_ Light. Jadi, kurasa Light itu _uke_." Ryuk mulai mengingat peristiwa penangkapan pertama Light oleh Ryuzaki, dan membuat tubuh Light dan Misa dirantai di sel mereka masing-masing.

"Eh?" mata Misa melebar mendengar itu.

"Terang saja kau tidak tahu. Kalian kan di sel yang terpisah saat penangkapan itu. Kau tau, kaki Light diikat, tangannya diborgol ke belakang. Apa itu namanya kalau bukan _bondage_?" ujar Ryuk sok menganalisis.

"Benarkah ada peristiwa seperti itu?" mata Misa langsung berbinar mendengar peristiwa itu.

"Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Matsuda."

Dengan kecepatan kilat Misa pun langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Misa-Misa kenapa berlarian begitu?" tanya Matsuda bingung.

"Benarkah... Benarkah L pernah mem-_bondage_ Kira?"

"HAH?" Matsuda dan Sayu langsung kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Itu... Itu memang pernah terjadi... Tapi, bagaimana kau tau, Misa-Misa?"

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting! Sekarang ceritakan soal itu!" seru Misa.

"KYAAAAA! Aku juga mau tau!" sambung Sayu.

Dan Matsuda pun mulai menceritakan soal penangkapan itu. Tentu saja tidak membongkar identitas siapa yang ditangkap dan menangkap. Bisa-bisa Sayu jantungan mengetahui kalau kakaknya dicurigai sebagai Kira oleh L.

Matsuda mulai menceritakan bagaimana L memasang kamera pengintai di kamar Kira; mengawasinya selama 24 jam penuh. Kemudian penangkapan Kira yang membuatnya di-_bondage_(?) selama lebih dari sebulan.

"Tidak salah kalau Misa menyebut dia cabul. L memang _sadist_!" komentar Misa setelah mendengar cerita dari Matsuda.

"Ah! Misa-Misa... mungkin itu juga alasan utama L merantai Kira di tangannya. Supaya Kira selalu di sisinya!" lanjut Matsuda.

"Benar juga! Karena ke-egoisan L, Misa jadi tidak pernah bisa berkencan dengan... Eh... maksudku... Ehh... Hehehehe..." hampir saja Misa membocorkan siapa Kira sebenarnya.

"Sudah kubilang Light itu _uke_," tentu saja suara Ryuk hanya bisa didengar Misa.

"AH! Aku iri! Kenapa cuma kalian yang bisa melihat Kira dan L secara langsung? Menyebalkan! Tapi ternyata dugaanku selama ini tepat, Kira itu _uke_ dan L adalah _seme_."

"Tapi ini juga masih dugaan, kan?" ujar Misa.

"Apa maksudmu Misa-Misa?"

"Yah... benar kata Misa, ini masih berupa dugaan. Beberapa situasi memang menunjukkan kalau L itu _seme_nya Kira. Tapi kan, belum ada bukti yang otentik tentang ini," sambung Matsuda.

"Itulah maksud Misa! Senangnya Matsuda memihak Misa! Yay!"

"Kalian mau menyangkal, heh? Misa tadi sendiri yang bilang kalau L itu cabul dan _sadist_." Sayu mulai kesal.

"Tapi _uke yandere_ kan juga ada, Sayu-chan?" balas Misa.

Ketegangan tentang opini siapa _seme_ dan _uke_ diantara L dan Kira kini dimulai mulai memanas lagi di kubu Misa dan Sayu.

"Yah... sudahlah tidak usah bertengkar. Kan terserah kita menentukan siapa yang _seme_ atau _uke_. _BL_ itu hanya fantasi, kan?" Matsuda mencoba menengahi.

"Tidak bisa! _BL_ memang hanya fantasi, tapi L dan kira itu adalah tokoh nyata. Kita harus mencari bukti lain yang kuat tentang siapa yang _seme_ dan _uke_ di antara L dan Kira. Ini supaya jelas dan bukan hanya dugaan lagi!" Sayu tidak mau mengalah.

"Benar harus ada bukti dulu, baru boleh men-_judge_ Kira itu _uke_!" Misa masih yakin kalau Light-nya adalah _seme_.

Karena sepertinya Misa dan Sayu masih tidak ada yang ingin mengalah di antara keduanya, Matsuda pun mulai memikirkan suatu rencana, "Ah! Aku punya ide! Kebetulan sekali, kamar yang ditempati L dan Kira sama sekali tidak dipasangi kamera satu pun."

Meski markas besar L itu penuh dengan kamera pengintai, namun kamarnya sendiri tidak dipasangi satupun kamera. L memang egois. Dia tidak suka privasinya dilihat orang, meski suka mengintai privasi orang lain.

Dengan seringai kejam... ketiganya mulai merencanakan sesuatu—yang mesum—untuk pembuktian siapa yang _seme_ dan _uke_? Kira atau L?

"Khu khu khu... Manusia memang menarik," komentar Ryuk ikut-ikutan berpikiran mesum.

.

.

Light dan Ryuzaki masih memeriksa berkas-berkas mengenai Death Note yang ditinggalkan oleh karyawan Yotsuba yang sudah tewas seluruhnya.

Dari luar mereka memang terlihat tenang... Tapi keduanya sama-sama tidak sabar untuk melakukan 'duel' nanti malam. Benar-benar seperti penentuan hidup dan mati. Harga diri yang tinggi antara L dan Kira dipertaruhkan nanti malam.

"Ah... iya... Baiklah Matsuda." Mogi menutup teleponnya, "Light-kun Misa sudah berada di bawah. Dia ingin menemuimu."

"Baiklah..." Light pun beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap L sejenak dengan tatapan –_apa kau cemburu, huh?_—. Rasa PD Light terus meningkat akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi L hanya membalas dengan santai, "Rasa percaya dirimu itu bisa jadi bumerang. Dulu kau menang karena di atas. Tapi, aku membuktikan kalau kau itu u—"

"DIAM RYUZAKI!" Light langsung membekap mulut L dengan tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam antara malu dan marah.

Menurut L, saat itu Light yang menang, karena Light berada 'di atas' meski L yang seme. Tapi Light tidak ingin menerima kemenangan seperti itu. Posisi kali ini harus tepat.

.

"Liiight~! Misa sangat kangen~" Misa langsung memeluk Light erat. Kemudian Misa menyelipkan sobekan kertas Death Note-nya agar di sentuh oleh Light.

"Selamat datang, Ryuk..." Light menyeringai.

"Khu khu khu... _uke_..." Ryuk tertawa mengingat apa yang akan dilakukan Misa, Sayu dan Matsuda pada L dan Light.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bukan apa-apa... Cuma angin lalu..." jawab Ryuk santai.

"Ukh... Light, maafkan Misa... Misa tidak bisa ingat siapa nama asli L. Hiks..." ujar Misa sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Misa..."

_Karena sekarang itu tidak penting lagi! Duel nanti malam adalah yang paling penting!_ Light menyeringai memikirkan hal itu.

"Misa mau tanya satu hal..."

"Apa?"

"Di antara Kira dan L... Siapa yang _seme_?"

Mata Light melebar mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Kira adalah _seme_, tentu saja. Kau tidak usah ragu Misa. Kau tau, kan? Tidak mungkin pria setampan aku ini, _uke_?"

"Ahhhh! Akhirnya Light-ku kembali! Misa percaya pada Light 100%!" Misa senang sekali mendengar pernyataan Light tersebut.

"Maaf Misa, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku tidak ingin Ryuzaki curiga kalau kita adalah Kira."

"Ah! Sudah Misa duga, kalau Ryuzaki itu juga _tsundere_. Heheheehe... _uke tsundere_!" Misa melangkah keluar dengan riang.

"Light, kau tau kan, L sama sekali bukan _uke_, dan juga bukan _tsundere_?" tanya Ryuk.

"Dia memang bukan tipe _tsundere_ sama sekali. Tapi akan kubuat dia menjadi _uke_ malam ini!" ujar Light penuh tekad.

"Yah... ternyata kalian memang ingin melakukan 'itu'. Mereka tepat waktu sekali." Ryuk menyeringai senang.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryuk?"

"Hanya angin lalu... Tenang saja. Teruskanlah rencanamu dengan L. Khu khu khu..." Dan Ryuk pun terbang meninggalkan Light menyusul Misa.

.

Dengan penuh tawa dan pikiran mesum, Misa mulai menelepon Matsuda untuk memastikan rencana mereka akan dimulai.

"Bagaimana, Matsu-chan?" tanya Misa penasaran.

"Semua persiapan sudah beres. Tinggal menunggu mereka 'beraksi' saja. Oh... aku dengar ini adalah hari terakhir Light di markas. Jadi kita tepat waktu sekali!" Matsuda terdengar yakin sekali.

"Hah? Light akan keluar besok? Kenapa L dan Light harus berpisah?" tanya Misa sedih seperti seorang _shipper_ yang tidak rela _pairing_ favoritnya itu berpisah.

"Seharusnya kau senang Misa. Kau kan pacar Light? Bukannya dari dulu kau sendiri yang ingin L berhenti mengawasi Light? Kenapa sekarang kecewa?"

"Entahlah... mungkin perasaanku sebagai _fujo_ dan pacar, sedang galau. Ya sudah. Kalau Matsu-chan sudah siap. Sekarang tinggal memanggil Sayu!"

.

Di ruang _monitoring_, Light bersama penyelidik kasus Kira yang lain masih sibuk memeriksa berkas-berkas.

_Dimana Ryuzaki?_ Pikir Light bingung.

"Yagami-kun, Ryuzaki sudah menunggu Anda di atap gedung." Watari tiba-tiba mendatangi Light. Sejenak ia sedikit kaget mendengar itu, kemudian ia pun pergi menuju atap gedung.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ryuzaki?"

"Aku sedang menunggu kembang api."

"Huh?"

"Katanya hari ini adalah hari penutupannya. Sejak berada di Jepang, aku belum pernah melihat kembang api karena kasus Kira. Jadi, kali ini aku ingin melihatnya."

"..."

Di atap itu Ryuzaki hanya berdiri terus menghadap ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Light.

'**Shiuuuuu... CTAR!**'

Kembang api pertama melesak.

'**Shiuuuuuuu... CTAR TAR TAR!**'

Disusul dengan kembang api-kembang api yang berikutnya.

"Indah..." ujar L pelan.

"Ya... jarang sekali aku melihat kembang api dari tempat tinggi."

"Kau suka?" tanya L tiba-tiba menoleh menatap Light.

"Yah... aku suka."

"Baguslah..." L tersenyum kecil.

'**DEG**'

Melihat senyum L yang terlihat lembut itu seperti membuatnya luluh. Menatap L saat ini membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terpaku satu sama lain. Banyak sekali kembang api yang indah menghiasi langit malam. Namun sepasang mata mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Menghiraukan keindahan kembang api di langit.

"Sebelum Light-kun pergi... Aku ingin kita menikmati kembang api bersama. Setidaknya ini untuk salam terakhir sebagai, _teman_..."

"_Teman_... Terima kasih, Ryuzaki." Light agak sangsi menyebut kata 'teman' di antara mereka, setelah semua kejadian yang telah mereka lalui. Teman rasanya kurang cocok untuk menggambarkan hubungan di antara mereka.

"Light-kun... bisakah, untuk hari ini saja... panggil saya L?" mata L yang lebar seperti lubang hitam yang menyeret Light untuk terus menatapnya.

"Baiklah... L." Light tersenyum hangat.

'**Tes... Tessss... Treeeeessss...**'

Tanpa di sangka hujan pun datang. Segeralah L dan Light segera berteduh.

"Light-kun... kita harus segera mandi. Jika tidak nanti kena flu."

"Ma-mandi?" Wajah Light memerah.

"Entah apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Light-kun. Tapi kita tidak perlu mandi bersama lagi, karena rantai itu sudah dilepas."

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa! Dan tentu saja kita TIDAK akan pernah mandi bersama lagi! Kau memang pandai merusak _mood_. Cih!"

"Kau saja yang terlalu _tsundere_, Light-kun."

"Aku bukan _tsundere_!"

"Ya, ya... terserah."

.

Saat ini Matsuda tengah mengintai kamar L. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak ada di sana, karena sedang di atap gedung.

"Huft... Kapan mereka kembali?" keluh Matsuda mulai tidak sabaran.

"Oii! Matsuda! Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar Ryuzaki?" tanya Aizawa dari belakang membuatnya melompat ke depan saking kagetnya.

"Aizawa-san! Kenapa kau mengagetiku! Huuhh... Kau sendiri kenapa kemari?"

"Aku mau ke dapur, tentu saja melewati kamar Ryuzaki. Oh, jangan sampai kau melakukan tindakan bodoh Matsuda." Aizawa memperingatinya seteleh itu ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"A-Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok!" Karena tidak ingin dicurigai Matsuda pun menjauh dari kamar L. Tepat saat itu, Matsuda melihat L dan Light yang basah kuyup masuk ke kamarnya. Ia pun langsung bersembunyi dari balik dinding.

_WOAAAH! Me-mereka dari atap sepertinya! Berduaan saja! Basah-basahan! KYAAAA! Misa dan Sayu kalau kuceritakan pasti akan fangirlingan. Hahahaa..._ pikir Matsuda senang.

.

"Light-kun... kau mau minum apa?"

"Uh... coklat panas saja."

L pun segera menelepon Watari lewat interkom untuk dibawakan dua coklat panas.

"Kalau begitu saya mandi duluan." L pun menuju kamar mandinya.

Wajah Light mulai memanas. _Sebentar lagi..._ pikirnya.

.

Matsuda yang melihat kedatangan Watari dengan membawa dua gelas coklat panas, pun mulai beraksi.

'**PRAAAANG**'

Dengan sengaja Matsuda menubruk Watari hingga gelas yang dibawanya pecah.

"Wuaaahh! Maafkan aku, Watari-san. Akan segara kuganti yang baru." Matsuda berlari menuju dapur.

Dalam diam, Watari menatapnya curiga.

Di dapur dengan seringai mesumnya, Matsuda memasukkan bubuk aneh ke dalam minuman untuk Light dan L.

"Mmuaah! Ini memang 'senjata' ampuh untuk pembangkit gairah."

Setelah beberapa saat Matsuda kembali ke tempat depan kamar L dan memberikan nampan dengan dua gelas coklat panas itu pada Watari.

"Ini Watari-san, maafkan atas kecerobohanku. Hehe..." Matsuda tertunduk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Seperti punya firasat aneh, Watari terus memincingkan mata menatap curiga pada Matsuda. Setelah Matsuda pergi dari depan kamar L, Watari pun masuk.

Watari melihat Light yang sedang duduk di kursi dalam diam.

"Permisi... ini coklat panas untuk Yagami-kun dan Ryuzaki," ujar Watari sopan.

"Ah... terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan."

Setelah Watari pergi, Light segera menikmati coklat panasnya. Yah... coklat panas yang sudah diberi 'bubuk istimewa' dari Matsuda.

.

Dari luar markas Misa dan Sayu sudah menunggu di dalam mobil Matsuda untuk mendengarkan aksi L dan Kira. Ternyata secara diam-diam Matsuda telah memasang alat perekam suara dalam kamar L. Mereka bertiga menyebut rencana ini, 'Drama CD Live', karena mereka memang akan langsung mendengar apa yang akan terjadi di dalam kamar L.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Matsuda yang berada dalam markas.

"Ya! Kami sudah memasang _earphone_-nya!" ujar Misa dan Sayu.

"OK! Sebentar lagi Drama CD Live kita akan dimulai!" ujar Matsuda sambil memasang _earphone_-nya dan tersenyum mesum.

.

.

L pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandinya yang berwarna putih, cocok sekali dengan warna kulit pucatnya yang senada. Entah mengapa, penampilan L dengan rambut basah yang lurus... membuatnya jadi terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Light.

L yang merasa ditatap tanpa berkedip oleh Light pun menghapirinya.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" L menyentuh wajah Light lembut.

"Uhhnnn..." L kaget mendengar suara desahan itu dari Light.

_Kenapa dia jadi begitu sensitif?_ Pikir L bingung.

Light sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa dia jadi benar-benar bergairah melihat penampilan L sehabis mandi? Selain itu aroma lavender yang melekat pada tubuh L, membuatnya sangat tak berdaya. Sepertinya Light ingin sekali L menyentuhnya lagi.

"..." tepat saat itu, tangan L kembali menyentuhnya. Kali ini tangan pucat itu meraba dahinya.

"Light-kun, kau panas sekali. Apa kau sakit? Pusing?" tanya L sedikit panik.

Light menggeleng. Meresakan L yang makin lama makin dekat, seperti membuat tubuhnya terbakar oleh rangsangan yang sangat kuat.

"A-Aku mandi dulu!" Light langsung berlari menghindari L. Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya sangat menikmati saat jemari L menyentuhnya. Rencananya untuk jadi _seme_ bisa gagal kalau begini!

L hanya terdiam melihat sikap Light.

'**Tiitttt...**'

Interkom L berbunyi. "Ada apa Watari?"

"L... kau harus segera kemari. Ada yang gawat..." ujar Watari.

"..." L terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab, "Baiklah..."

Dan setelah sampai di ruang Watari... mata L melebar melihat apa ada di CCTV.

.

Sementara itu di luar markas, Misa dan Sayu mengomel pada Matsuda karena tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari alat perekam yang dipasangnya.

"_Baka_ Matsuda! Alatnya tidak menyala sama sekali! Arrrgghhh!" teriak Misa kesal.

"Akh... maafkan aku! Akan segera kucek dulu alatnya."

Matsuda pun mulai mengendap-endap menuju kamar L. Dan ternyata... sepi... sepertinya tidak ada orang. Dengan cepat Matsuda pun langsung menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar L.

_Bingo! Baguslah tidak ada orang? Eh? Ada suara shower. Jangan-jangan mereka berdua mandi bersama, lagi? Ahhhh..._ pikir Matsuda ero.

Kemudian ia menuju meja di samping ranjang _king-size_ L, tempat ia menempelkan alat perekam suaranya. Dan... ternyata alat itu sudah tidak ada.

"L... tolong ambilkan handukku. Aku tadi lupa bawa!" seru Light dari balik kamar mandi.

Mendengar hal itu wajah Matsuda langsung merah menyala. Ia bahkan nyaris _nosebleed_ memikirkan Light yang _naked_.

_Eh... tunggu. Light memanggil L. Berarti mereka tidak mandi bersama. Berarti L...ada di sini!_

Dugaan Matsuda tepat, karena L telah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, huh?"

Matsuda merinding merasakan _dark aura_ yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti L.

"Huwaaaa! L-sama! Maafkan aku!"

"L! Dengar tidak! Aku bilang ambilkan handukku!" teriak Light kesal menunggu.

"Iya. Saya segera ke sana!" sahut L.

"Huh? Kenapa ada Matsuda di sini?" tanya Light bingung.

"Dia mengintai kita..." jawab L.

"APA?"

Setelah itu dengan gamblangnya Matsuda menceritakan semua rencananya mengenai _Drama CD Live_ mereka.

"Oh... Jadi, kau membuat kami jadi taruhan untuk membuktikan siapa yang seme di antara Kira dan L?" tanya Light _speechless_.

"Kau juga mencampurkan perasang ke minuman kami, kan?" tuduh L.

"Ap—? Pe-perangsang!" pantas saja Light tadi merasa sangat bergairah.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Matsuda terus bersujud di kaki mereka menyesal akan perbuatannya.

"Memasang alat perekam ini, agar bisa di dengar dari luar." L memegang ujung alat perekam itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Dan yang lebih parah, kau membuat rencana ini bersama Misa dan adikku! Sialan kau, Matsuda!" kepalan tangan Light nyaris meninju wajah Matsuda, tapi L menghentikannya.

"Jangan hentikan aku, L! Dia harus diberi pelaran..."

"Maafkan aku!" Matsuda terus memohon.

"Ya, tentu saja dia harus diberi pelajaran. Mereka penasaran kan? Kira dan L... siapa yang _seme_? Kita akan buat mereka tahu, kalau Kira dan L adalah _seme_..." L mulai menyeringai.

Mendengar ucapan L, Light langsung mengerti rencana yang akan dilakukan L. "Tentu saja... L dan Kira adalah _seme_!" ujar Light menyeringai.

"Hiiiii...!" Matsuda ketakutan melihat seringai tajam mereka berdua.

.

Karena sudah kesal menunggu konfirmasi Matsuda, Misa pun menelponnya.

"Matsu! Bagaimana, sudah beres belum? Sayu dan aku sudah bosan menunggu! Cepatlah!" bentak Misa.

"I-iya... Misa-Misa... pasang saja alatnya. Se-sebentar lagi... _Drama CD Live_ kita akan dimulai..." suara Matsuda terbata-bata.

"Misa tidak _tau_ apa yang terjadi pada Matsu-chan sehingga terbata-bata seperti itu, tapi Misa tidak peduli! _Drama CD Live_ harus berjalan lancar!"

'**Tiiiit**'

Misa mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Pasang saja Sayu... Kata Matsuda _Drama CD Live_ kita akan dimulai."

"Baiklah..." Sayu pun memasang _earphone_-nya kembali.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu, suara-suara mulai terdengar.

["_Hey, Matsuda! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!_"] suara itu yang pertama terdengar.

"Woahh! Apa kita ketahuan?" tanya Sayu panik.

"Biarlah Matsuda yang ketahuan. Semoga alat perekamnya tidak ketahuan." Ujar Misa berharap.

["_Maafkan aku!_"] kali ini suara Matsuda yang terdengar.

Misa dan Sayu sudah panik kalau mereka akan ketahuan. Tapi...

["_Kira... apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan? Ada 'tikus' yang memasuki sarang kita? Apakah kita akan 'mengulitinya'? Atau 'memakannya' langsung?_"] kali ini terdengar suara _baritone_ yang datar.

"KYAAAA! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Matsu-chan?" Bukannya panik, Misa malah sangat amat antusias.

"KYAAAA! Aku juga penasaran!" Sayu pun juga ikut antusias.

["_Tidak boleh langsung dimakan. Dia harus menderita dulu. Tentu kita akan 'menyiksanya' terlebih dahulu, L_."]

"GYAAA! Kira-ku!" teriak Misa senang.

"Itu suara Kira? Kenapa mirip suara _oniichan_, ya?" pikir Sayu.

"E-ehh? Masak, sih? Menurut Misa beda loh, suara Light dengan Kira. Hehehe..." Misa berkeringat dingin, takut Sayu menyadari Kira adalah Light.

["_Ya, kita harus menyiksanya dulu_."]

"KYAAAAH! Ini L, kan? Suara _baritone_-nya tenang sekali! Benar-benar tipe suara _seme_!" ujar Sayu kesenangan mendengar suara L yang asli untuk pertama kali.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang _seme_!"

["_Ahhhhh! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku! Ja-jangan... Ja-jangan... ahhhhnnnn_!"]

"WUAAAHHHHHH! Matsuda-san mendesah keras! Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Matsuda-san, Misa-Misa?" tentu saja Sayu sudah bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan L dan Kira pada Matsuda. Dia hanya tidak tahan untuk menahan fangirling-nya.

["_Ahhhh! Ke-kenapa kalian mengikatku?_"]

["_Yah... tentu saja... karena kau adalah makanan kami..._"]

["_Tidaaaaaaakkkkkkkk!_"]

"GWAAAAAAA! _BONDAGE_!" teriak Misa dan Sayu berbarengan.

...

Sudah bisa ditebak akhirnya... Sayu dan Misa tetap asyik menikmati _Drama CD Live_ mereka sampai selesai. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Matsuda?

.

"Kerja bagus Matsuda-san. Dengan begini, dua fujoshi itu tidak akan penasaran lagi, siapa yang _seme_ atau _uke_ di antara Kira dan L. Karena Kira dan L adalah _seme_." Light menyeringai senang.

"Yang jelas, sekali lagi kau ketahuan melakukan hal-hal sinting ini, saya tidak akan membiarkan hidupmu tetap tenang, Matsuda." L mengancamnya serius.

"Huweeeee... Kalian terlalu kejam! Sekarang aku akan diingat mereka sebagai _uke_! Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan perempuan lagi! Huweee!" Matsuda merengek kesal.

Ternyata _Drama CD Live _tadi itu hanya skenario dadakan yang dibuat L dan Light untuk mengecoh Misa dan Sayu. Tentu saja L dan Light memaksa Matsuda supaya mau menuruti mereka.

"Sudah, pergi sana! Kami mau istirahat!"

Matsuda pun diusir dari kamar mereka berdua.

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hanya Misa dan Sayu yang menikmati hasil jerih payahku? Kenapa hanya aku yang menderita?! Huwaaaa!"

"Matsuda berisik!" Aizawa langsung melempar bola kertas ke arah Matsuda.

.

"Ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, ya kan? Tidak kusangka mereka bertiga merencanakan hal sekeji itu!"

"..."

L hanya diam, ia berdiri terus menatap Light.

"Aku rasa... kita tidak bisa melanjutkan 'pertarungan' kita, malam ini. L?"

"..."

Selangkah demi selangkah, L terus maju semakin mendekat kepada Light.

"H-hey! L, aku bilang rencana kita batal!"

L tidak menghiraukan Light yang terus protes. Ia sudah berada dihadapan Light sekarang. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Light-kun... Saya sangat menginginkanmu..."

'**Deg Deg Deg Deg!**'

Jantung Light serasa akan copot kerena berdegub saking kencangnya.

"Uhhnnnn..."

Dan keduanya berciuman panas. Mereka saling memangut seakan tidak ingin lepas...

"Ahhhnnn! Curang! Kau—curang L!"

"Ja-jangan sentuh yang itu..."

"Kenapa, bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"Ahhhnnn... aku belum siap... Ahk!"

"Ahhhh..."

.

.

"Sa-sakit...!" Light meringis kesakitan merasakan pinggangnya seperti remuk.

"Maafkan saya, Light-kun. Saya tidak tahu akan jadi seperti itu..."

"Waktu pertama kali, kau biasa saja. Kenapa tadi malam bisa seperti itu?"

"Ah... itu karena coklat panas ramuannya Matsuda," jawab L datar.

"Arrgggh! Matsuda lagi! Sialan!"

.

**#Omake#**

Ketika sedang membereskan rumah, tidak sengaja Sachiko menemukan _i-pod_ Sayu. "Sebenarnya apa sih... yang di dengarkan Sayu di sini?"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"GYAAAAA! Sayu kenapa dia tidak cerita punya rekaman suara desahan _uke_ seperti ini?" dengan riang Sachiko fangirling-an.

"Baiklah... benda ini akan Ibu sita. Dan akan Ibu nikmati sendiri..." dengan riang Sachiko pun melanjutkan beres-beres rumah sambil membersihkan rumah.

.

"HUAAACHIM!" Sayu bersin sangat keras. Ia yakin ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakannya. Ja-jangan-jangan...

"Huwaaaa! _I-pod_-ku!" teriak Sayu kencang.

.

* * *

**TAMAT**

.

**Udah lama gak bikin fic jadi kaku nih, cara nulisnya. Maaf kalo banyak typo, dan chara-nya terlalu OOC. Ini juga dipaksa untuk melawan WB dan masalah dengan keyboard gaje ;~;. Semuanya demi FID #4. I Loph U BL~  
**

**Yang SUDAH BACA jangan lupa REVIEW lho! #maksa #plak. Apalagi yang kalo udah nge-fave. Pelit banget gak mau review ==; #pundung. Udah capek nulis nyampe 5k+ malah pada jadi Silent Reader ;A; #nangis di pojokan(?). Buat yang udah review, terima kasih~ ^^/  
**

**Mungkin ini jadi fic terakhir di fandom ini. So, b****ye all... ^^**  



End file.
